Honest Game Trailers - Counter-Strike
Counter-Strike is the 47th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Agnew, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adam Davis, Michael Schroeder & Matt Raub. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Counter-Strike. It was published on May 19, 2015. Counter-Strike ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 7 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Counter-Strike on YouTube "From Valve; the company that refuses to let anyone aim down the barrel, comes the franchise that taught generations of children - you run faster with a knife." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Counter-Strike Script From Valve, the company that refuses to let anyone aim down the barrel, comes the franchise that taught generations of children - you run faster with a knife. Counter-Strike Yup! Counter-Strike is still a thing. I know, I can't believe it, either. Gear up for another round of the game that's barely changed since the 90's. And return to a simpler time, before shooters added gimmicks like perks, classes, kill-streaks, vehicles, iron sights, going prone, leaning, sprinting, single player, good sound or good graphics. Dive into 1.6: the pure uncut cocaine of shooters; Condition Zero: the one that sucks; Source: the actual best one; or The Global Weapon Unboxing Simulator. Experience the thrill of chess with guns that pits terrorists versus counter-terrorists, in a test of speed, cunning, and deception stuck in doorway gets knifed ''where both sides fight for control over stacks of wooden boxes. And unlike those brainless ''Call of Duty bros, your success or failure depends on smart financial management. Aw yeah! Sick value! So prudent! Feel the butthole-clenching rush of being the last man alive on your team. Then make pathetic twitchy movements and cycle your weapons, so it looks like you know what you're doing. And feel the pressure of your dead squad-mates' eyes. As you get picked off, get distracted, and inevitably flash-bang yourself. Stop judging me! Counter-Strike fans will tell you it's all about the gameplay, even though the franchise was pretty much dead until they let you decorate your weapon like a gun-shaped Barbie. Now, nothing in the actual game will match the excitement of buying a cosmetic change to an imaginary knife. ['''Counter-Strike Player': "I think I f***ing just actually s*** myself! F***!" (reveals skid mark on shorts] "Why does this always happen?"]'' But it's not just endless rounds of dust2 and dress-up. CS offers a whole world of intricate custom maps and game modes, like: Surf, Gun Game, Zombie Escape, Flying Around After You Die While Trying Not to Touch Anything, and thousands of other modes you'll play once before going back to dust2, like the conditioned lab rat you've become. So after years of practice, tell yourself you're good enough to enter the big leagues of competitive Counter-Strike, where you'll be tested against aim-botting Norwegian teenagers who communicate telepathically. And take your place among the legends of the game that refuses to die. Where every victory is a true reflection of your skill, and every defeat is lag's fault. Riiiight... Starring: Silenced M-16s Counter-Terrorists; ISIS Terrorists; and @#$%!*#)@*! Foul-licking @#$%!*#)@*! Mother@#$%!*#)@*! Face! U.S. Foreign Policy Simulator We all know the real best Counter-Strike is the bootleg Korean one [CS Online]. Am I right? Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Counter-Strike ''has a 95.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Malaiko of Gaming Illuminaughty called the video "hilarious" and noted the Counter-Strike franchise "isn’t without its flaws, as the series has seen numerous ups and downs over the years." Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha said Honest Game Trailers' ''video was "completely right." Smyth noted "I’ve tried to play a couple iterations of the game and no matter what, I just don’t get it." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Agnew, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Adam Davis, Michael Schroeder & Matt Raub Edited by: Max Song Thanks to LOLYOU1337 for letting us use some of his sweet CS clips for the trailer. Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailers – Counter-Strike ' - Gaming Illuminaughty article * 'Counter-Strike Gets An Honest Trailer ''' - Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:First-person shooters Category:Valve